


For All That's Come

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Coco AU's and Crossovers [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Hiro meets Miguel in Mexico, their relationship goes from there





	For All That's Come

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take down the original piece and repost it because Ao3 was acting strange. I apologize, so enjoy this piece!

Only two days ago Hiro had come to Mexico for a vacation, in the quaint and quiet small town of Santa Cecilia. He had been out in the plaza when he heard the sound of a lovely tune coming from a guitar. He paused, seeing a young boy about sixteen sitting on the cement around a fountain, a guitar on the stranger’s lap. 

 

The stranger had mousy-brown hair, wearing what seemed to be a professional-looking outfit. His fingers moved gracefully across the instrument, playing a beautiful song that Hiro had never heard of before. The sixteen-year-old ceased his playing once the song had clearly come to an end. At first, this boy didn’t even notice Hiro, until he happened to turn and saw the visitor standing there awkwardly. 

 

“Oh, hola!” The guitarist waved eagerly. 

 

“Hello. You did amazing, by the way,” Hiro commented with a smile. 

 

“Why, gracias,” Miguel laughed. “Say, I’m Miguel. Miguel Rivera.” He continued, holding out his hand to the other boy, moving briefly to position his instrument more comfortably on his back. 

 

“Oh, well, I’m Hiro.” Hiro replied, shaking the other’s arm. 

 

“Are you new here? Or just visiting?” Miguel asked curiously. 

 

“Just visiting. Do you, uh, want to hang out?” Hiro asked, fixing his shirt collar. He didn’t have much to do and Miguel seemed nice enough, so it likely would work. 

 

“I’d love to! My family wouldn’t mind you visiting,” the guitarist chuckled. His brown eyes danced with warmth, grinning wide. “Come on, I’ll show you!” 

 

Hiro followed after Miguel, heading past the countless open shops and the few family business considering Santa Cecilia was a small town. He was looking at everything with curiosity, taking in notice of the decorations of some sort of holiday. 

 

“What’s all the decorations?” Hiro asked. 

 

“Well, it’s Day of the Dead! We’ll be celebrating tonight! Maybe you can join us?” Miguel suggested. 

 

“Oh, uh- no. I would probably need to head back in a bit,” Hiro answered. His aunt wanted him back before it got too late. Even with all the provisions he had with safety, she was often worried about him, considering the fiasco that had happened back home. 

 

Miguel appeared completely okay with it, simply smiling and replied with, “Oh, that’s alright! You’re probably here with your familia.” 

 

“Familia?” Hiro asked, unfamiliar with the term. 

 

“Oh, right. It means family,” the sixteen-year-old companion followed. He reached an area with a semi-large beige wall with words about a family shoe-making business that had Rivera in clear font. 

 

“Your family has a business?” Hiro asked curiously. 

 

Miguel’s cheeks heated up as he laughed nervously. 

 

“Ay, it’s nothing,” the young Spanish-speaking youth replied. “Come on!” Miguel flashed a wider smile as he went to introduce Hiro to his family. The young guitarist was lightly humming to himself, making his way towards the main part of the house. 

 

“Miguel, there you are!” The sound of Miguel’s mother, Luisa, called out. “And who is your friend, mijo?” She asked, smiling up at Hiro. 

 

“My name is Hiro, ma’m. Your son and I just met in the… plaza, and he invited me over,” Hiro admitted with a warm expression on his face. He honestly enjoyed Miguel’s company, even with the fact that he had just met the teenage musician. 

 

Their encounters became more frequent from then on, Miguel inviting him more and more to the house or towards the plaza for a treat of small performances and it all changed from there. 

 

One fatal night, Hiro was out in the plaza when he noticed that there were these paper decorations and little sculptures of countless, colorful-looking animals. He slowly walked up to them in awe, eyes wide, reaching to touch one of the creatures. 

 

“Hiro! There you are!” Miguel exclaimed loudly. 

 

“Miguel… what’s all this for?” Hiro asked, genuinely curious. 

 

“Oh, it’s Day of the Dead!” Miguel answered with a chirp. He seemed suddenly excited about something, but wasn’t willing to share it. 

 

“O-Oh! We don’t do that where I’m from,” Hiro replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, uh… should I just let you be with your family in peace?” He asked. 

 

“No, no, you should join us!” Miguel grinned from ear to ear. “It’ll be fun!” 

 

Hiro was tempted to decline again, but seeing the look of glee on his new friend’s face caused him to rethink and agree to going. He had a look of interest on his face, wondering what this holiday would entail. 

 

Miguel raced home, Hiro trailing closely behind the eager guitarist. The boy stopped suddenly, by a large dome-like structure that had a wide opening. He glanced at his friend, before looking back at the opening, as if debating what to do next. 

 

“Is everything alright, Miguel?” Hiro asked. 

 

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Miguel waved him off. “I just…” 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s, ah… come on, I want to show you something,” Miguel gestured, setting down his guitar before entering the structure. He chuckled softly, looking at the ofrenda he had set up, smiling at the pictures of his family members. The guitarist focused his gaze on one particular picture, one part taped back together to the show the face of a young man. 

 

“Who are all these people?” Hiro asked. 

 

“Oh! Well, they’re my family. That’s Tia Victoria, Papa Julio…” Miguel began to list off everyone, before he paused suddenly. He glanced at the previously torn photograph again, grinning from side to side. 

 

“Who is that?” Hiro asked, before gasping. His eyes widened, noticing that the guitar which Miguel carried was also displayed on the photo. Family heirloom? 

 

“Oh! That’s my great-great grandfather, Hector…” Miguel commented. “It’s a long story, but he… he, uh… was a songwriter and he left on tour with a friend of his to perform songs. Only before Papa Hector could come back to his family, he… was murdered by his best friend.” 

 

Hiro stared at Miguel in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. Murder? For wanting to go see family. 

 

“That’s just…” the visiting hero blanched, suddenly being reminded of what had happened to his brother. 

 

“And a lot of stuff happened. My familia thought he just left, but… I discovered the truth and now he’s being remembered and now he can be with his family!” 

 

Hearing Miguel excitedly talk about his ancestor meant that Hector was a role model in the young male’s life. Hiro smiled warmly, knowing that the teenager was definitely a good kid. He didn’t mind spending this special holiday with Miguel. 

 

“So, uh…” Hiro began to say, suddenly falling silent from the sudden bout of awkwardness that stretched over his thoughts. 

 

Miguel smiled widely, and he grinned. “Come on! You’re going to miss all the best parts!”

 

Hiro didn’t mind one bit of it. 


End file.
